


Heart Is Full

by grapenight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19-Year-Old Harry, 19-Year-Old Louis, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hate to Love, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Post-Break Up, Returning Home, Reunions, Short & Sweet, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the summer after the first year of college, where Harry and Louis meet up again, after a break up (kind of) the year before. Liam and Louis work at a smoothie shop, and Harry is a customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Is Full

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't nearly as angsty as the tags make it seem.

"Is that Harry Styles?" Louis asked, quickly ducking behind the counter. 

Liam looked curiously toward the door of the shop, "Look at that, it is." 

"What is he doing here?" Louis asked, sinking further onto the floor. He should really sweep more often, especially if he used the floor as a hiding space. 

"I assume to buy a smoothie," Liam answered. "That's what most people are here for." 

"I don't need your sass, Liam, my mortal enemy from high school just walked in here. Isn't he supposed to be off at college, being oh so wonderful and smart?" Louis asked. He had spent the last year of his life without Harry Styles, and he had gotten quite used to it. It was a nice change, very peaceful and relaxing. 

"Lou, we went off to college, too, remember? It's summer break, most people are home from school," Liam reminded him. 

"Dammit," Louis said. Before either of them could say anything else, Harry approached the counter. Louis couldn't actually see this, from where he was pressed against the shelves behind the counter, but he knew from his voice. 

"Liam, it's nice to see you!" Harry said, full of fake sincerity. They were never friends in high school, their social circles just ran too close for anyone's comfort. 

"It's great to see you, too," Liam, the fake, replied. Louis expected more from his best friend. 

"How was your first year of college?" Harry asked. 

"It was great, I spent a large amount of time keeping Louis out of trouble. It didn't always work," Liam said. 

Louis hissed quietly, and swatted Liam on the calf. He should know better than to mention Louis. 

Harry laughed heartily, and Louis shook his head. He had no right to laugh. "That sounds like Louis. Does he still work here, too?" 

Louis' gaze snapped up to Liam's face, and he glared at him. He better not say a word. 

"Well," Liam said, nervously looking down to the floor, before looking back up to Harry. 

That fool. 

"Just between me and you, Liam," Harry said, in a fake whisper, "I saw him before I even came into the shop. He's still looks amazing, you know, even if he's acting strangely." 

"I am not acting strangely!" Louis called out, unable to hold back now that his cover was blown. "I am being perfectly reasonable." 

"You're hiding behind the counter. Literally sitting on the floor." Liam pointed out. 

"You're no help," Louis told his best friend, before he stood up, coming face to face with Harry for the first time in twelve months. 

His hair was even longer than it had been at the end of high school, now touching his shoulders. He had a pleasant smile on his face, and his eyes were focused on Louis' face. 

"What do you want, Styles?" Louis asked, curtly. 

"Well, originally I wanted a smoothie, but now I'm also thinking I'd like to get dinner with you later," Harry says smoothly. 

He looked earnest, and it made Louis mad. 

"What makes you think I'd ever want to go get dinner with you?" 

"Because you miss me? And I really, really miss you. You wouldn't answer my texts, it made me sad," Harry informed him. 

"Yeah, well, it made me sad when my almost boyfriend decided to go to school on the other side of the country, so I guess we're even," Louis snapped in reply. 

Liam stood between them, just listening to the back and forth, and innocent bystander. It was how he had spent most of senior year, when Louis and Harry had begun their whatever they had. 

"Which means it would be a perfect time for us to have a fresh start," Harry said. 

"You're going to make me mad," Louis informed him. 

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you where I was going to school until graduation. I should have told you earlier. I had always planned to stay in touch with you. I had foolishly thought you would have been okay with long distance, I can't tell you how sorry I am," Harry pleaded. 

Louis was mad, Louis had a years worth of Harry angst built up inside him, but he had to admit that Harry was saying a lot of the words he had wanted to hear. 

"I would have been okay with long distance," Louis admitted. 

Harry stopped, eyebrows drawn together. "Why were you so angry, then? We could have worked something out." 

Louis sighed, "It was like you said, I was mad you waited so long to tell me, and that's really all I could think about. I thought you didn't tell me because you didn't care about me, or something." 

"You have to know that's not true! I care about you so much, I kept texting you for months after you stopped talking to me. I even went to your house a couple times, last summer, but your mom or your sisters always answered the door, and told me that it wasn't a good time to see you." 

Louis thought for a few moments. "Looking bad, I think I was irrationally angry. Maybe I should have talked to you." 

Harry smiled again, "It's not too late? Dinner?" He tried. 

Louis nodded, "Okay, one dinner, no other commitments yet." 

"That's all I'm asking for. I'm going to give you the date of your life," Harry informed him. 

"I expect nothing less," Louis answered. "I get off at five. Pick me up at my house at six." 

"Gladly," Harry said, bowing, like the dork he still was. California evidently didn't change him that much. 

"Did you want a smoothie, still?" Liam interrupted. 

Harry nodded, "What do you suggest, Lou?" 

"You don't get to call me Lou again, yet," Louis said. He rang Harry up for his personal favorite smoothie, anyways, and gave him the friends and family ten percent off. 

Harry grinned at him as he handed his money over. "Thank you so much, Louis. I really have missed you." 

"I might have missed you, too. We'll find out how much, based on how this date goes." 

Harry nodded, and made small talk with them while he waited for his smoothie, serious conversations apparently over with for the time being. 

Once he got his smoothie, he left, with an excited wave and giant grin in Louis' direction. Louis couldn't help but smile in return. It was like Harry had taken a tiny piece of Louis with him, last year, and the only way he could get it back was to see Harry. 

"What happened to 'my mortal enemy from high school'?" Liam prodded once Harry was gone. 

"Shut up," Louis replied. "You failed at your best friend duties, you were supposed to keep me hidden." 

"I think I actually did very well in my best friend duties just then. You have a date now. Maybe you two can solve all your loose ends, and then finally start dating. It's been a long time coming." 

"Go clean a blender or something, your optimism is going to get to my head." 

Liam smiled, and patted Louis on the back. "I'm really happy for you, you deserve someone you really, really like." 

"Liam! Stop being so sappy, you don't even know if we'll actually make up. The date could go awful," Louis pointed out. 

"Nah," Liam replied, matter-of-factly. "I know you, of course, but I also know Harry, and knowing him, this will be the best date of your life. He's had a year to plan it." 

"We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out Louis isn't nearly as mad as he pretends to be :)
> 
> There's still one more part aaahhh!!! This wasn't meant to be anything long, just a short little story, the second part will be posted in the next couple of days. I hope you like it so far!!! Let me know what you think so far. I'm trying to write some little things, just to get in the swing of writing. I had planned to write so much over the summer, and I've sadly done very little :( Hopefully I can change that in the last month. I wrote this in about an hour, there might be some mistakes, sorry if there are any! Thank you again for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as [louiswolves](http://louiswolves.tumblr.com/), that's always a great place to find me.


End file.
